Falling Roses (Billdip)
by praeveniri
Summary: Dipper and Mabel go back to Gravity Falls, after three years. Dipper has an encounter with Bill in the woods, and the relationship blossoms from there.
1. Chapter 1

_Anytime you need my aid, just call out my name._

 _Whatever. Like I'd ever need your help._

* * *

"Dipper, are you excited to finally be back in Gravity Falls?" Mabel leans on me.

"Sure, hopefully it isn't as bad as we left it." I turn the page in my book. The last time that we were in Gravity Falls, which was three years ago, Bill had managed to destroy the town. We still overcame his chaos, but Gravity Falls was in shambles. Stan sent us away, at our parents request, for the end of the summer. This year, he was finally ready for us to come back.

"I hope that I'll be able to see Grenda and Candy again!" She smiles.

The bus drops us off at the edge of town, and we get off with all of our luggage.

"What're we going to do this summer, Dip?" Mabel skips along the side of the road.

"I don't know about you Mabel, but I'm going to catch up on reading." She glares at me.

"Dipper, are you seriously going to spend your whole summer /reading/? Why can't you just relax for once in a while?" She giggles. "We have a break, treat it like one."

"That is my relaxation." I say. She huffs at me.

"Whatever. At least I'll have fun." She speeds up to skip in front of me.

When we finally reach Grunkle Stan's, he is waiting for us on his porch, setting down a beer can next to his chair. Mabel waves high above her head and runs to him.

"Wow Grunkle Stan, you got really old!" I hear her giggle. He grunts and gets up to give her a hug. I get up to the porch and muster up a smile.

"Nice to see you kid, you've definitely grown a bit." He stands up tall, but he isn't taller than me anymore. I smile.

"Yeah, well it's been three years Stan." I pat him on the back and we walk inside.

"Dipper! Where are you?" Mabel looks around the corner from the hallway. "Get up here! I wanna look at our room!" Mabel and I decided to still share the same room up in the attic. I take my suitcase upstairs and open the door.

"Wow, nothing's been moved." I say, glancing around.

"I know, all of my posters are still here." Mabel smiles and touches the large sheets of paper above her bed. Mabel starts unpacking her things right away, and I follow her lead.

After we finish unpacking, Mabel and I go downstairs into the gift shop. I walk into the room, reading my book. Mabel suddenly stops, and I bump into her.

"Mabel, watch where-"

"Hi Wendy!" I hear Mabel greet a certain red-headed girl, and my heart skips a beat. It had been years, but my feelings lasted.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile." Wendy leans over the counter.

"You're still working at the shack?" Mabel asks. I keep standing in the doorway, pretending to read my book.

"Yeah, it's better than most jobs in town." She laughs.

"Nice to see you Wendy." I wave lamely, trying not to make eye contact. I walk into the other room, eyes on my book.

* * *

"It's so nice to be back." Mabel sighs.

"Yeah." I respond, pulling the blankets up to my neck. It was a weird feeling, but I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I figured it was just because I hadn't been here for such a long time.

The next morning, Mabel and I walk to the diner. Wendy and Soos come along with us. I was planning on just staying home, but when I heard Wendy was going, I had to tag along.

"What are you going guys going to get?" Mabel asks and leans over to look at my menu. I glance up and down the laminated sheet of paper.

"Pancakes." Wendy and I say in unison. She smiles at me and I blush behind my menu. Why was I so awkward? I thought I was done being nervous. I just couldn't help it around her. We sit at the diner for about an hour, before Mabel and I leave to help Stan clean the house.

"Alright kids, I need the basement cleaned, and also your rooms might need to be dusted." He announces. Mabel and I walk to the basement, where Stan created the portal to bring back his brother.

"Where do you think Ford is? He was here the last time we were here." Mabel picks up a piece of debris from the last time we were here.

"Random question, Mabel. I bet he probably left somewhere. I don't know why he would want to stay anyways. Gravity Falls doesn't really seem like his cup of tea." I start sweeping.

"Yeah I guess. But wouldn't you think he'd come back for us?" She mumbles.

"People change." I shrug. She hums, and we continue our work in the basement.

"Hey Dip, what was your deal with Wendy yesterday?"

"I'm not sure," I sigh,"I was certain that I was over her. I guess I was wrong. But when I saw her.." She comes over to pat me on the back.

"Don't worry Dipper, you'll find the right person someday, hopefully someone around your age?" She laughs at me. "We have the whole summer, so let's make the most of it. Besides, this could be the last year we visit Gravity Falls." She says sadly. Our parents barely let us come this year, after the last incident.

* * *

I grab a backpack from my room. I also grab a notebook from my nightstand. I rush down the stairs, and grab a bottle of water on my way out the door.

"Dipper? Where are you headed to?" Mabel asks.

"Going for a walk." I answer quickly. "See you later." I wave her goodbye. I needed alone time, to think. Also, Stan had been giving Mabel and I chores all day, and I wanted to get out of that. I jog for awhile, until I am deep enough into the forest so that no one could find me. I slow my jog down to a walk and look around. I sit down with my back against a tree trunk and breathe in the fresh air.

On the way to Gravity Falls, I had sketched out most of the journals' pages from memory. It was another thing I had planned for the summer, rewriting the journals. I sat by the tree for about an hour, re-writing more of the second journal. I heard a snap of a twig behind me, and I freeze up. I wouldn't think there'd be anything this deep in the woods. I turn around slowly, peeking around the tree. I see nothing. I sigh and turn forward again, coming face to face with a pair of big bright green eyes. I make a squeaking sound, and cover my mouth. The creature exhales into my face, and I smell it's awful breath. I stand up and slowly walk backwards behind the tree.

I whip myself around and start sprinting. I don't hear anything for a few seconds, but then I hear the creature bounding after me. I glance behind me, and see how big it actually is. It's about two times taller than me, and much longer. It runs after me on four legs, and is catching up to me quickly. Not looking where I'm going, I trip, and roll down a large ravine. I groan, and try to get up. My knees buckle under me and I fall.

I can hear loud, pounding footsteps coming my way. I shake and start crawling, trying to find a way to escape out of the ravine.

Anytime you ever need my aid, just call out my name.

I curl up with my hands above my head in fear.

My name.

I panic.

"Bill!"


	2. Chapter 2

I peek one eye open, and I don't see or hear the creature behind me. I stand up.

"Pine Tree!" A loud voice yells. It startles me, and I stumble forward. "Fancy seeing you here! What're you doing so deep in the woods?"

"Bill." I sigh. I look around, but what I see is not Bill, but a human.. man. My eyes widen, and he grins at me. He was tall, looking close to my age, maybe a little older. "Y-You're not Bill." I back away.

"Of course I am. This is me, in a different form." He stands tall. "Nice, isn't it?" Yes, I think. I shake my head and stare at him up and down. He is wearing a golden vest with a bow tie, looks much too formal for the woods.

"Why?" I ask. He stares at me seriously for a moment, then opens his mouth. He is about to answer, but then stops.

"Why not?" He grins after a moment of silence. I shake my head and walk back the way that I came. I didn't want to deal with Bill. "Where're you going?" He jogs to catch up to me.

"Home, I've had enough walking in the woods today." I sigh. I walk with him through the woods silently, until he starts to speak up.

"Where've you been for all this time Dipper?" He asks, almost sadly.

"Back in California. I would've visited sooner, but you destroyed the town, remember?" I glare at him in the corner of my eye.

"Oh, yes, that was fun, wasn't it?" He smiles. I roll my eyes at him.

"Not really." I scoff. He walks me all the way to the shack. "What are you doing here, by the way."

"I want to patch things up with you, I've turned over a new leaf, as you say."

"Well, here we are." I wave my hand at him. He cocks his head to the side, confused. I open the door, and walk inside. I stop at the window, and see Bill walking away, with his hands in his pockets. I turn around and walk into the kitchen.

"Dipper, you're back! I thought I heard someone open the door." Mabel walks into the kitchen. She sits down at the table with me, and we relax in silence.

"How was your walk?" She asks.

"Interesting.."

* * *

"Dipper, wake up! I've been waiting hours for you." Mabel groans and shakes my shoulder.

"Mabel, relax, you can wait a few more hours." I yawn. She giggles and pulls me off of the bed, and I fall onto the floor.

"Dipper! There's someone at the door for you." Stan yells up the stairs. I walk down and open the door, Bill standing in the doorway.

"Bi-!" I start to say, but he puts a hand over my mouth.

"Shh.. You mustn't give away my identity." He glances behind me into the shack.

"It's not like people can't tell who you are anyways." I roll my eyes, my voice muffled my his hand.

"Huh?" He stares at me, dumbfounded, taking his hand off of my mouth.

"You look exactly like your old self, bow tie and all." I explain, gesturing to his outfit. His looks down at himself and his eyes widen.

"Then I'll need a disguise. You'll help me." He nods.

"Help you with what?" I ask, and he moves his mouth to my ear.

"I can't have people knowing that I'm Bill. Bill Cipher." He whispers. His closeness makes me shiver.

"Why not? You were fine with it before." He pushes past me and looks around the living room. "What are you doing?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Looking for a disguise." He picks up a blanket, wraps it around his shoulders, and grins at me. "This'll do." He stands tall.

"I'm going to need that back." I say. He pays me no mind, and speeds out the door.

"Who was that, Dip?" Mabel walks into the living room.

"No one important." I sigh.

"Where's the blanket?" She sits on the couch.

* * *

Mabel and I go to the mall, she wanted us to have matching shirts for our next birthday party. I tried telling her we were too old, but she convinced me anyways. We walk around awhile after finding the shirts, and I see Bill, standing in front of one of the stores.

"D-Dipper?" She follows my gaze and sees him too. "That looks an awful lot like Bill.." How could she see through his disguise so easily?

"Bill's long gone, remember?" I try to reassure her.

"I'm going to go ask his name."

"Ma-" She already has made her way over to him, and I rush after her. Bill was inside the store now, and Mabel was following him.

He stops, and Mabel walks over.

"Excuse me sir," she starts to speak.

"I'm busy, shooting star." He murmurs. Her eyes widen and she looks at me. I slap my hand to my forehead.

"So much for no one finding out your true identity, Bill."

"You knew about this Dipper?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading this so far! Please review and tell me if you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, but don't worry, _he's turning over a new leaf_." I say sarcastically.

"Dipper," she hisses at me. "I'm not sure if you remember, but that is Bill. Bill Cipher? the one who destroyed the town like what, just couple years ago? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Mabel, I'm not sure why you're getting so worked up about this. Look at him, he's practically harmless." I gesture to him as he stumbles out of the store and drops his bag.

"I guess.." She murmurs, but then she looks back at me. "But if this comes back to bite us in the butt, I'm blaming you." She glares and sticks her finger in my face. "I'm going to go to the food court, Grenda and Candy are supposed to meet me there. See you later."

"So." Bill says behind me and I turn around quickly. "Do I look different?" He holds his arms out. I nod, he had changed his clothes. Blue jeans, and a gray 'Gravity Falls' sweatshirt.

"Yeah that looks better, but Mabel still recognized you." I look back up at his eyes.

"Really?" He pouts. "Whatever, I'm not worried. We should go to the food court, I'm hungry." He grabs his stomach and walks off. I follow him, figuring the conversation with Mabel meant looking after him was my responsibility. Didn't matter much to me, he was _very_ easy on the eyes.

"Hey, why'd your sister leave so fast?" Bill asks me as we sit down with our food.

"She doesn't like you."

"Why not?" He looks at me, surprised. He takes a bite of his burger.

"Do you really need to ask?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I destroyed the town _once_." He mumbles and looks away angrily.

"Once too many." I reply, sipping out of a straw, glancing around the food court. The mall was starting to get kind of busy.

"It's not like I would do it again, and even if I wanted to I couldn't, not now." He looks back at me and glares. I shrug. He grunts and keeps eating. I spend the whole day following him around as he explores the town. I almost lose him a couple times, his legs were so long and he walked so fast. He seemed to be enjoying himself all day. It was almost kind of cute. Almost.

* * *

"Dipper," Mabel greets me and sits on the couch next to me in the living room.

"Mabel,"

"How was your date with Bill?" She asks. I punch her in the shoulder.

"Not a date, I was watching him for you." I defend myself.

"Oh please, I saw you a couple times, it's like you've imprinted on him." She laughs.

"Shut up. "

"Fine, but seriously, are you and Bill like, friends now?" She asks.

"Not really. Don't worry Mabel, I'll be okay." I assure her. We hear a knock on the door, and Stan yells at us to see who it is. Mabel and I walk to the door, and I open it.

"Bill?"

"Hey Pinetree." He pushes past me. "Thought I could spend the night here, since I don't have anywhere else to stay." He looks around and jumps onto the couch.

"Absolutely not!" Mabel fumes, standing over him. "How do we know you aren't going to murder us overnight?"

"I told your brother I'm making a change." He grabs the remote and flips through the TV channels.

"I don't believe that for one minute. For all I know, you're probably trying to use us for another one of your evil plans." She crosses her arms.

"You wound me, Shooting Star." He mockingly holds his hand to his heart.

"Hey, Mabel, he's harmless. Let's give him a chance." I put a hand on her shoulder. She sighs.

"Fine."

Mabel and I told Stan that Bill was back right away, and he was surprisingly unfazed. I think just taking one look at Bill in his new form made him feel better about his reappearance. But he could've been drunk too. But really, Bill was harmless. I wasn't too worried.

But there still was a part of me that didn't trust him, for good reason. I forgive too easily. It was a good thing to be wary of him, I was expecting betrayal after everything that's happened.

We sit in the living room for awhile, I was lost in my thoughts.

"Dipper, we should go to bed." Mabel yawns. It was already past midnight.

"You're probably right." I stand up and click the TV off. I look at Bill one more time, he is sound asleep. I lazily toss a blanket over him. I walk upstairs to the attic, all to myself now. Mabel and I agreed to split up now that we were older. I did like having a room to myself. I slip under the covers and close my eyes.

* * *

I wake up hot and sweaty, and Bill is standing over me. I flinch, what a creep.

"Did you dream about me, Pinetree?" He pokes me forehead and smiles, referring to my sweaty skin.

"As if." I get up, push past him, and go to the bathroom. I pick up my toothbrush, and squeeze the toothpaste out. I turn the faucet on, and the water rushes over it. I stick it in my mouth and start brushing. I hear Bill's footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

"So what did you dream about?" Bill walks into the bathroom and leans on the wall behind me, I can see him in the mirror.

"Don't remember." I lie. I did know what my dream was about, it was about Bill. And it was a _damn good_ dream. But I wasn't about to relive it while he was standing right behind me, I couldn't help blushing just thinking about it. I brush my teeth harder and look down at the sink.

"You're funny, Dipper." He smiles and ruffles my hair. I freeze, and blush even harder, my toothbrush almost falls out of my mouth. _Did he know?_ I think to myself, mortified. No, he couldn't possibly see my dreams anymore.

"My turn, idiots. Get out." Mabel tiredly walks into the bathroom and pushes us out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill had rented a room out in the shack to stay. Mabel was very _not_ happy about it.

* * *

"Grunkle Stan!" She leans over the kitchen table. "How could you let him stay?"

" _Money_." He smiles and sips out of a soda can.

"It won't be that bad, Mabel." I pat her head and pull up a chair.

"I know, and I guess it could be a good thing. I always accept new friends." She groans and I laugh.

"Does that mean we're friends?" Bill rushes into the room.

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up. I still don't trust you." She glares.

"I'll take it." He shrugs and walks back out.

"Dipper, we should go to the pool today. There's always cute guys at the pool on Saturdays." She turns to me and her eyes sparkle.

"Sure, just let me get ready-" I stop mid-sentence to look at Bill. He had overheard us again, and was already changed into a swimsuit. I sigh, and walk upstairs.

* * *

After I was changed, Bill was excitedly waiting downstairs for our departure.

"How long does it take one to get ready?" He is sitting on the chair, leaning back. He almost looks, peaceful. I stare at him for awhile.

The peace is interrupted when Mabel walks into the room.

"Ready to go!" She yells, she walks out of the kitchen, and out the front door.

"Let's go Pinetree." Bill puts an arm around my shoulder, snapping me out of my trance. He leads me to the door, saying something about water.

When we all get into the car, Mabel, Bill, and I are all squished into the backseat. Stan's car wasn't quite big enough for us anymore. Bill sits in the middle of Mabel and I. I lean on my hand and look out the window.

"Something bothering you?" Bill asks quietly, under the loud sound of Mabel's singing.

"No." I glance at him. He puts an arm around my shoulder, and sways me back and forth, to the tune of Mabel's voice. I can't help but laugh, and Bill smiles at me too.

* * *

When we get to the pool, Bill is the first one to jump in. Mabel runs in after him. I sit at the edge of the pool, letting myself in slowly. Bill and Mabel both come up to me, grab my arms, and yank me in. I dive face-first into the water, and come up sputtering for breath.

"You guys suck." I laugh, wiping the water from my eyes. I tackle Mabel into the water, and Bill laughs at us. The whole time we were in the water, I noticed that Bill stayed close to me.

Once we swam for awhile, Mabel started complaining about being hungry, and we went to the concession stand.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I stand and walk to the restroom, throwing my garbage away on the way.

When I finish and walk out, Bill is standing right outside the door.

"Dipper." My eyes widen at the sound of my name coming from his mouth.

Bill moves closer to me and cups my face in his hands. He moves his face closer to mine, and pushes me back against the wall. After a few seconds, he gingerly locks our lips together. I squint my eyes closed, trying to pull away.

"S-Sorry." He blushes and quickly walks away.

* * *

When we get back from the pool. Mabel and I take turns showering. Bill, with a snap of his fingers, was already changed and clean.

I get out from the shower drying my hair with a towel, and Bill is standing outside of the door, with a smirk on his face. He pushes me back into the bathroom.

"You're not mad at me right Pinetree?" He asks with a sincere look on his face. I shake my head no, and he smiles. He kisses me again, this time softer, and it doesn't last as long. He walks out of the room. I pull my hand up to my mouth, face burning red. I hear Mabel walking down the hallway.

"You alright Dipper?" Mabel peeks into the bathroom. "You're face looks really red."

"I'm fine." I mumble behind my hand.

"Okay?" She raises an eyebrow and walks away. I sigh and my hand falls to my side. I go to the sink and turn the faucet on, and splash cold water on my face.

I look up, and see someone through the window, I turn around quickly, but the face is gone. I shrug, and pat my face dry.

* * *

I walk downstairs, and squeeze next to Bill on the couch with a book. He looks at me, and then turns all of his attention back to the TV.

His show goes to commercial, and he leans his chin on my shoulder.

"What're you reading?" He mumbles. I show him the front of my book, and he hums. I can feel the vibration in his throat on my shoulder. His show comes back on, and he leans back again.

I close my eyes, and my head falls to the side. Bill pulls my head to his shoulder. I dose off to sleep.

* * *

 _Bill_

 _I let him fall asleep, and smile when I hear a quiet snore coming out of his mouth._

 _"Bill-" Mabel stops short of her sentence. "What are you doing?" She whispers harshly, seeing that Dipper is asleep._

 _"Sitting with your brother." I say innocently. She huffs._

 _"What are you trying to do?" She leans in towards me._

 _"I like him." I say louder than I meant. Her eyes widen._

 _"Excuse me?" She steps back._

 _"I_ **like** _him." I blush, embarrassed saying it out loud._

 _"Y-You like him?" She grins at me._

 _"Yes." I reply._


	5. Chapter 5

"Pinetree." Someone pokes at my cheek. I grunt, and close my eyes harder. "Pinetree." The owner of the voice pushes me off the couch to the floor. I sit up, rubbing my eyes open.

"What was that for?" I ask, looking up at a smirking Bill.

"I wanted you to wake up." He replies. I stand up, with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, and walk to the kitchen. Mabel is sitting there, and when I walk in, her eyes turn to me. She grins.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask.

"You like him." She says. I blush at her words.

"No I don't." I cross my arms. Her grin widens.

"Yes you do!" She shrieks. At that moment, I hear a knock at the door. When I go to open it, there is no one there. I look down, and there is a single rose on the doorstep.

"Who is it?" Bill comes up behind me. He also sees that no one is there, and we stand in silence looking at the rose. He picks it up, and there's a note on it.

"'For you, Dipper.'" He says. I snatch the note from him, and read it for myself.

"Not funny, Bill." I toss the note at him, and he catches it.

"It wasn't from me!" He exclaims and catches up to me. "Honest."

"Well if it wasn't from you that who could it be from?" We both walk into the kitchen.

"Who was it Dipper?" Mabel looks at me.

"Dipper has a secret admirer." Bill says, almost angrily, handing her the note.

"It's probably just a joke." I wave my hand, dismissing it.

"I don't think so." Mabel says excitedly as she reads the slip of paper. She was always excited when it came to things like this. "We should investigate!" She grabs Bill and I's hands and pulls us out the door.

* * *

"Who do you think it is Mabel?" Bill looks down at her as they walk in front of me. I exhale through the side of my mouth and roll my eyes.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't think of anyone who would actually like Dipper." She looks back at me. I shove her forward, smiling.

"Well Dipper, who would you want it to be?" Mabel and Bill took a break from walking around town and sat me down in between them on a bench.

"I-," Bill leans in, interested in my answer. "I wouldn't know." I murmur.

"Let's look around for clues." Bill stands up.

"Good idea." Mabel stands up too, and they are off again.

They stop frequently and 'hmm' at almost every object on the sidewalk. I follow them to the mall, and let them look around. I leave them to their business and walk around by myself.

"Dipper?" I hear a voice behind me and turn around.

"Oh- Hi Pacifica." I wave. She runs up to me and pulls me into a hug.

"It's nice to see you," she giggles. "Where's Mabel?" She looks around.

"I'm not sure." I shrug. But then, I see her running towards me. I sigh, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" She leans in towards me. I look behind her, and her eyes follow my gaze.

"There she is."

"Dipper!" Mabel yells out. "We know who it is!" She huffs, finally stopping in front of me, bending over with her hands on her knees.

"Hi Mabel." Pacifica smiles, gives Mabel a hug, then departs.

"Who is it?" I ask, now interested.

"We've narrowed it down to three people." She holds up three fingers.

"I thought you said you found who it was." I raise an eyebrow.

"Almost." She raises a finger. "Wendy, Robbie, and Pacifica."

"Wendy because she might actually be into you this summer," I blush and the sides of my mouth turn up. "Robbie, because you said it was a joke and it could be. And Pacifica, because I have reason to believe that she likes you." She holds up a picture of her hugging me and I roll my eyes.

"What do you think Pinetree?" Bill says behind me and I jump. He always snuck up on me.

"I'm still not sure. Can we just let it go?" I sigh.

"Fine, but we are coming back to it later." She walks off, and Bill and I follow. We walk back to the shack, and I decide to go up to my room. Mabel and Bill were downstairs watching TV.

* * *

After awhile I hear footsteps padding up the stairs, and turn to see the door opening, and Bill closing it behind him.

I think I hear the lock click. I stand.

He walks up to me quickly and grabs my face in his hands.

"Bill what are you-" I am cut off by his lips crashing into mine. He pushes me back against the wall, loosening his grip on the sides of my face. He slides an arm around my waist to bring me closer to him. After the kiss, he stares into my eyes for a long time.

"You're mine." He murmurs and wraps both his hands around my waist. He rests his chin on the top of my head.

"No I'm not." I mumble, blushing.

"Yes you are." He hugs me tighter.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Pinetree." I open my eyes, and see Bill kneeling by my bed across from me.

"Hi." I say drowsily, and pull the blanket up around my neck.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks quietly.

"Fine." I mumble.

"That's good." He takes a lock of my hair in between his fingers and twists it around. His chin rests on the top of my bed, and I feel his breath on my face. I sit up to look at Mabel's bed.

"Don't worry, she left to see her friends." He holds my cheek and turns my head to look back at him.

"Okay." I close my eyes. He lightly presses his lips against mine, and sighs through the kiss.

"Bill-" I try to push him away. He pushes me back down to the bed, and lays on top of me. "Bill, get off." I mumble. He chuckles, and kisses my cheek.

"You're cute, Pinetree." He murmurs into the crook of my neck.

"I'm not cute." I glare up at him. He kisses me again, and slips an arm under my back, making me arch. I put my arms against his chest and try to push him away.

He grabs both of my hands to stop pushing him and puts them above my head. My hips accidentally brush against his, and I let out a breathy moan. He stops and pulls away, his eyes wide.

"What was that?" He laughs. I huff, and slip out from under him. He turns to lay on his back on the bed and holds his hands behind his head.

"Whatever." I walk out of the room. I hear his footsteps quickly padding behind me.

"Have you thought any more about who left you that rose?" He pulls a chair out of the kitchen table and sits down.

"No." I fill up a glass of water from the tap and sit in the other chair.

"When I find out, I'm going to rip-"

"No you're not." I narrow my eyes at him. "Why do you even care?" I sip out of the glass.

"Because I like you." He shrugs. I look away, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Hi everyone!" Mabel and the two girls burst into the door.

* * *

A/N: Just some fluff to brighten up your day, hopefully. I know that this is exceptionally short, but I'm having writers block. I have much planned for later chapters. Tell me if you like it or not, because I like reading your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

I thought a lot about what Ford said the night before, too much than I should've. I wonder if it was Bill he was talking about, as if Dorito had some kind of master plan. Did Ford know that this man was Bill Cipher? He couldn't.

I wonder what it could be. Something from the journal? I get up from off the couch, and go to find Stan. Bill is still asleep on the couch. (Does he even need to sleep?)

"Stan?" I call through the shack, and eventually I get a yell back.

"Right here, kid." He's in one of the back rooms, arranging items on a shelf. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Ford?"

A pause.

"I haven't seen him for awhile. He's gone off the grid. Since the last time the town was attacked, he's been a little on edge. He suddenly left some time about a year ago." Stan goes back to his arranging. "Why, have you seen him?"

"No," I lied, "but thanks anyways."

"No problem." His explanation didn't make much sense to me, I just saw Ford last night. I _spoke_ to him. I felt like Stan was leaving a bit of information out, but I decide to just let it go. I was tired, maybe I imagined it. I wake up Bill

"Good morning, Pinetree!" He smiles. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby." He nods and stretches. "I'm going to town." I walk towards the door.

"Want me to come with?" He winks. I shake my head no, and he laughs and lays back down.

Instead of going to town, I take a walk through the woods. A little ways in, I see a man.

"Good morning, sir." I call out to him politely. He turns around, and I'm shocked to see Ford. It was almost too much of a coincidence.

"Dipper!" He walks towards me. Now that I see him in the light, he does look a bit crazed. "I hoped to see you here." He hoped to see me here? Did he know I was going into the woods? Was he watching me? My mind goes back to those times when I felt eyes on me. Maybe that was Ford.

He takes my arm and starts walking.

"Wait-"

"I'm just going to take you to my lab, it's alright." I nod, but something seems off. I grab my phone out of my pocket while he's not looking, and send a quick text to Mabel:

 _ **in the woods with ford? heading south, send bill**_

I send it and put my phone in my pocket right before he turns around, to check on me I suppose. We keep walking for about 15 minutes, and I notice the trees around us are getting denser. Throughout our walk, his grip on my wrist seemed to get stronger, my hand was feeling a bit numb.

I check my phone, no messages. The text hadn't sent, I must've been too far into the woods for a signal. I suddenly felt very uneasy, no one knew where I was. Maybe I should've just gone to town like I said I would.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bill_

Last night was heaven. All of my nights with Dipper were heaven to me. I didn't have to only be with him in his dreams, I would have to admit that this way was much better. At some point I knew I would have to explain why I tortured him so much, but I would have to figure that out for myself first.

I feel weight lift off of the couch, and I sleepily watch Dipper walk away. I think he's calling for Stan. I close my eyes. I wonder who was at the door last night. Maybe it was one of his friends, although he didn't have many in Gravity Falls. He was a little uneasy last night, I could tell. Dipper lightly shakes my shoulder, and I tell him good morning. He says he's going into town, and I go back to sleep.

When I wake up, it's midday. I call for Dipper as I walk through the shack. He's not here. I look at the clock, and he's been gone for almost three hours. He could just be shopping, but I figure he should be back by now. (And Dipper's not one to shop.) Mabel is at the shack, and I ask if she's seen him.

"No, I haven't seen him today, I sent him a text awhile ago. Said it hasn't gone through though. Maybe he doesn't have service." She shrugged. Interesting, I thought. If he was in town, he should have phone service. I walk outside, and decide to go look for him, just to make sure he's okay.

As I'm walking down the street, I notice that the shops are unusually empty. There are few people walking around. I don't see Dipper anywhere, and decide to go back to the shack. When I get back, i think where he could be. I look at the trees, and laugh to myself. Of course he would be in the woods, right? I walk through the first couple trees, and I smell him.

However, there is something concerning me. It's not his scent in the woods that bothers me, but there's another accompanying it. I haven't smelled it before, and it makes me think that Dipper could be in some kind of trouble.

I quicken my pace to a jog as I follow his smell, and I hope I can find him before anything potentially bad could happen to him. As I run through the trees, they seem to be getting denser, and I have to walk once again to push my way through some of the evergreens. I'm close, and I think I see Dipper far off. He, and someone else, are in a clearing. I run to him.


End file.
